Lantern
by HemlockBane
Summary: Jake, Aka Lantern has traveled to Bayville in hope to find a new home, when he saves Rahne from anti mutant vandals he meets the x-men. R&R Ratings may change, not sure.


An icy breeze circulated through the back of the truck, I pulled my long emerald green cloak around me, the hairs on my arms and neck stood on end as the cold surfed my skin. I had hitched a ride to Bayville, It was far from home; not that I have a home anymore. Wiping a tear from my eye I noticed the truck had stopped. The metal door slid open, There stood the driver, a very plump man with a stomach that hung over his brown tatty belt and his body odour was nothing to be proud of. "Okay kid, out" he said rather forcefully.

He knew what I was, and I'd paid him fifty dollars to bring me here, despite paying he treat me like cattle, stuck in a cold container for hundreds of miles. I stepped out the door and thanked the driver, to which he just grunted.

So there I was stood on the outskirts of Bayville, home of the X-men. I know they have just battled to save the world; but I needed help.

Stepping onto the streets of Bayville I noticed it was very silent, not a soul outside, not a light on in any windows. I searched the streets in hope for a place to be open to get food, There was a small Diner that I found, "Sally's" was perched above the door in green neon lights.

"What will it be son?" asked a kind looking man behind the counter. "Anything hot" I smiled at him before taking a seat in a booth, I stared from the window, my eyes felt heavy ; it had been a while since I'd had a good night sleep.

The man from behind the counter emerged from the kitchen; he brought me steaming hot coffee and a cheese burger. "Thanks" I smiled before taking a sip of my coffee. "So what is a young kid like you doing out after midnight" He questioned, I noticed an old lady with grey tatty hair in a pink waitress uniform staring at me from the kitchen door. "I'm just clearing my head" I managed to spit out. With that he nodded and walk back to his post.

Half way through my burger the door opened and two Jock like thugs entered, nineteen at the most, only a couple years older than me. "Hi boys, what can I get you?" The man said, "Just coffee" the blonde one grunted. "Your bleeding son" said the man. The other thug lifted his hand to his forehead; there was a small scratch that was slowly oozing blood. "Mutant scum, look what he did to me, they should all be dead" He yelled.

My fists clenched I tried to breathe through my anger; but I couldn't. My hands began to glow lime green, I felt the energy build up. "He's one!" yelled the blonde one. I took to my feet and chucked the man some money. Before running out the door, The two younger men followed me out chasing me down the street, I turned into a back alley, I was cornered.

"leave me alone" I yelled, They didn't stop they came closer and close, taking knives from their pockets they lunged for me. I managed to dive out the way, "okay then, let's do it your way" I scowled. My hands glowing once more I threw my arms into the air. The boys were surrounded in green energy, there feet took from the ground and they smashed into the wall.

I ran from the alley, just hoping they won't follow. "No DON'T!" a voice screamed, I turned to see more men, with bats, knives and guns. They were surrounding a girl about my age, I ran to the girl tossing the men high into the air with my mind. "come on" the girl said grabbing me by the wrist and taking of down the street.

Within moments we were with some X-men members, Cyclops and Jean Grey. "Rahne, are you alright?" The red eyed man asked. "Thanks to this guy" she smiled. The three X-men stood staring at me. "Thank you for helping her, who are you?" Jean asked stepping towards me.

"Lantern, or Jake" I smiled; they were easier to find than I thought. "I just got here, I was actually looking for you" I laughed. "Well follow us, there is someone who I'm sure wants to meet you" I agreed and I followed them to a car, it drove for a couple of minutes before turning into a long drive, I stared up at the mansion.

I couldn't help think to myself, _"Is this my new home?"_


End file.
